The present application relates generally to systems and methods for providing objectives to a user.
Objectives are provided to users in different ways, whether in the form of electronic games, standardized tests, military training, or otherwise. For example, electronic card games can be played which are operable on a computer or over the Internet. As another example, computer simulations are used for military training, flight training etc.